Hidden In Plain Sight
by Malfoy'sLittleWhore
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts brings new opportunities, and new romance for a few of the students. Hermione Granger, perfect Gryffindor Princess, is one of the victims of kindled love. And the worst part? It's for that no-good Ferret, Draco Malfoy. And all because he wanted to prove a point to the skeptical girl.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so its naturally my first dramione story. Let me know what you think about this first chapter, and we'll see where it goes from there!**

Hermione froze in terror at the prospect of Draco being Head Boy. "There's no way in hell, Malfoy!" Her number one tormentor was already her intellectual equal- her _only_ intellectual equal, except for perhaps Snape- and, though she had pushed the thought out of her mind, a sexy bastard. But she would have separate dormitories as Head Girl, and she had to share a common room with that sexy bastard, and she had to put up with getting glares from his eyes- those beautiful, stormy gray, perfect-

Hermione cover up her face and screamed as loud as she could. Draco merely gave her his signature smirk before responding. "Granger, did you really think they wouldn't pick me? I mean, I'm smart, responsible-"

"Wasn't too responsible being on the wrong side of the war, Malfoy" The girl responded. He continued, acting like he hadn't heard her.

"-and I'm the only guy that can make all of the girls at that pig pen of a school girls melt just by smirking- well, their knickers get a good soaking, too, but that's besides the point." Draco finished satisfied that he had covered everything.

Hermione couldn't take it. " You don't have that effect on everyone, Malfoy," She retorted as they went to their common room. His eyebrow went into a high arch, his smirk becoming a playful grin. His eyes were mischievous, and Hermione had to use all her willpower to look away.  
Draco's hand grabbed hers. She tried to yank it away, but her a a firm grip on it. "Don't you dare, you Ferret!" Hermione yelped, trying to shove him away. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each passing moment. She refused to look at him.

"Now,now, Granger. If I don't affect you, then this won't be a problem, will it?" Draco took his other hand and forced her to look at him. She didn't dare open her eyes or part her lips in any way. She was trying so hard to be a good little girl, but he was making near impossible for her to behave! Draco thought she was afraid. "What's the matter, Granger? Scared?"

Her voice quivered as she forced a quick response, his hang still holding her head up by her chin. "No! I just don't want to kiss a-" She was cut off by a pressure against her lips, a light one at that. Draco was snogging her!

"Shut-up, Granger." He growled, kissing her even deeper. She struggled and struggled against him, but finally, when his tongue entered her mouth, she gave in, and started to kiss back. Before long, her back was against a wall as his hands began to explore her body. She was wearing a short, sexy dress (Head Boy and Head Girl wore whatever they felt like wearing) so it wasn't long until his hands were rubbing her inner thighs tenderly, the two still passionately snogging, their tongues dancing rhythmically back and forth in their mouths. _This is wrong, this is Malfoy, I shouldn't be doing this! _Hermione frantically thought just before one of Draco's hands slid into her Knickers, massaging her crotch with two fingers. At that moment, she didn't care anymore. After a few minutes, she had lost all self control. She reached don, trying to undo Draco's pants, at which point her stopped everything and backed away, cleaning off his hand with his mouth. Then, hearing Hermione's whimpers and shuddering breath, he put on his smirk again. Picking up his books from where he left them, he walked towards the stairs leading to his room. Right before he walked up, he turned around to wink at Hermione.

"Hey, Granger? I told you I could make any girl melt, as well as make the girl soak her knickers. You're welcome." Leaving the breathless girl against the wall, he walked up to his room, very happy with himself for getting Granger so well. Still' he felt a twang of guilt for doing that to her against her will. _But she enjoyed it, and she got proven wrong. That's all you needed, right?_ The little devil on his shoulder cackled gleefully,. And still, Draco couldn't help but wonder what he sparked tonight.

Hermione laid there by the wall, slowly falling for the ferret. She hated it, she hated him! Yet there she was, her lips bruised and her wrist red where he had held it, beginning to like the boy she had been at war with since she was eleven.

This was a new year at Hogwarts. This is where things change. This, she thought, might just be the start of something more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! When I checked the stats for it, it had already had 69 views!...Whoa... 69... that's a coincidence. Oh well, enjoy this chapter, review to tell me what you think about it, and DON'T FORGET TO FEED THE Llama!**_

_The Next Day..._

Draco was thinking too hard about everything, and he knew it was a losing battle. Last night had been nothing short of amazing, and he was starting to regret it already. His lips were bruised badly enough that his friends could easily notice it if nothing was done to fix it. Luckily, he had a simple spell of his own for such occasions. He smirked to himself while his lips healed. It wasn't like this had been his first time snogging a girl's brains out. No, Draco was a sexy beast- Granger may not have seen it before, but she must know now, at least, that Draco was more than-

He stopped, his pupils growing with terror. What did he care? It was Granger, after all. It wasn't like he cared about what she thought. Besides, last night was to prove a point, nothing more. She probably hated him for forcing himself on to her anyway.

He slammed his head against the wall, emphasizing each word he said with another slam. "You. Don't. Care. About. Granger!" He stopped, his head still against the wall. Something was wrong with him. He had to get Granger out of his head right then. He pulled his textbooks for this year, trying to focus on the pretest that Snape was giving everyone today, as he had announced the day before in the Great Hall. So Draco began memorizing his seventh year potions book. He started in the E's. _Elixer To Induce Euphoria. _He began going over this potion many times, never stopping until he had known the potions by heart. When he came to the end of the book, he went back and started in the A's. When he came to_ Amortentia_, his mind was whirring. This... this could be useful on Granger...

Draco slammed the book shut quickly, and then walked out of his room. This was NOT the time to be thinking about Granger. Not at all. No, he wasn't going to think about Granger again for the rest of the day.

As if that would actually happen. When he was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, he nearly ran straight into her and Ginny talking. Still, when he heard them talking, he quickly stepped into an empty corridor. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happened. "Are you mad, Hermione? He's- He's -He's..." Ginny was at a loss for words.

"I'm telling you, Ginny. I think I might be falling for him." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"You mean your hormones are falling for him." The Weasley girl corrected. "Don't get hormonalness confused with love, Hermione. It's what destroys girls like us."

"Hormonalness isn't even a real word, Ginny." Granger laughed.

Draco's eye widened, his mind whirring. Granger was falling for someone? Well, he would just have to dispose of this boy, whoever he was. Draco, not wanting to hear another word of this, stepped out of the corridor, revealing himself. Hermione stared, and her books dropped to the floor. A loose paper fell out of her books, but she forgot about the paper as she gathered her things, trying to make an escape.

Draco chuckled. "Ginny, nice seeing you." He looked at Granger, her face contorted in fear. She was standing now, in a stance to flee at first chance. "And as for you, Granger..." He walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall. He whispered so quietly that only she could hear him. "That boy you were talking about? I'm sure he hates your guts." He growled, trying to discourage her from liking this other smirked, then saw the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He tried for a kind, friendly smile, but it just wouldn't come to him. The tears began to fall as he backed away from her and walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. What he didn't hear was Hermione's sobbing voice as he walked away.

She was so quiet as she said it, but Ginny heard her loud and clear. "I love you, Draco." Then Hermione got up, and ran to the library. Ginny yelled after her.

"Hermione!" Ginny didn't bother going after her. Her redheaded fury kicked in, and she turned and began marching towards the Great Hall. That ferret was going to get a piece of her mind, whether he wanted it or not.

_**AN: What do you guys think? Review and let me know! Nothing is better than constructive**_** criticism! Btw, I thought Hermione correcting Ginny about Hormonalness was just a little smart-girl moment. When it comes to Hermione, you can never have too many of them,**** right? Also, contest on my profile! Go check it out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey guys! Special contest on my profile! Most of you probably haven't seen it yet, so I'll go ahead and give you the details now: **_

_**I've noticed people have been reading my story without reviewing. So, the first five people who review the story(a serious review, not something stupid) will get to choose between the following (and I will pm you letting you know that you were a winner):**_

_**-a special one-shot story of whatever ship they want from Harry Potter, and they give me an idea as to how it starts, I go from there.**_

_**-a special character or event in one of my stories they would like to have me put in**_

_**- a victorious one-shot (same as the harry potter one-shot, your choice of ships)**_

_**-or a special section on my profile where you get to advertise your fanfictions and such**_

_**Enjoy the contest, everyone! I'm one to have a couple contests a month. So keep checking back for new contests! Read and review, people!**_

Ginny was furious, to say the least. She didn't know what that prick had said to Hermione, but she knew that it must've been something rather cruel for Hermione to have run off like that. And she didn't know why Draco had been eavesdropping in the first place, or how much of that conversation he had heard, but a small portion of the conversation was too much for him to have heard. Malfoy went too far this time, and now he was going to get it.

She stormed into the Great Hall and went right to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was laughing with his friends- Ginny assumed about his latest attack on Hermione. _The bastard, _Ginny thought sourly. "'Oi! Malfoy! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ginny huffed in fury. He feigned a look of innocence. "Don't bother, Ferret."

"What's the problem, Weasley?" He laughed, his smirk returning as fast as it disappeared. Ginny growled.

"You know very well what the problem is, and I demand an answer, you bastard." She got right in his face as he stood up to face her. "What. The hell. Did. You. Do to Hermione?" Her eyes were dangerous, her wand in hand. Yet Malfoy had no fear of her- that was painfully obvious as soon as he had backed her against a wall. His voice was strained and his eyes were hurt. His

"Stay out of it, and you'll be better off. All I did was try to fend off someone from my property. You wouldn't understand my reasoning, and I don't expect you to. But what I did was for Hermione's own good. You would understand if you knew how much I-" He cut himself off. "This conversation stays between you and me, Weasley, or you're going to regret it later." He let her leave, and she just stood there for a second before dashing away, over to her house's table. Her mind was whirring. What the hell had just happened?

Ginny was debating who she should tell- of course, she wouldn't tell anyone. It was a silly thought to have that Harry would know what to do. She was too deep in thought to notice the worried Draco staring at her. Then, he left the Great Hall, only his friends from Slytherin wondering what was wrong with him. And not a soul followed him out- no one dared bother him when he looked so mad. He reached in his pocket and held the paper gently. He had something to return to its proper owner.

* * *

So Hermione sat in the corner of the library, wishing she could just die. Draco hated her. The one man she loved, the one man she would take a killing curse for, hated her guts. And now she was huddled in a corner of the library, crying silently, wishing he would come in and sweep her off her feet. She knew, however, that she wouldn't be swept off her feet. Of course he hated her. She was a mudlbood, after all, and he was a pureblood. For a second, Hermione had actually thought Draco had changed his point of view after the war. But who could change that self-righteous, no-good, son of a-

"Quit that infernal crying, Hermione. It's getting rather irritating." Draco was there, then, sitting next to her by the wall. She froze, her body trembling in fear of him. But she wouldn't let on how sad she really was. She wouldn't show how desperate she felt.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She muttered. His hand went to her hand, but she yanked it away. He heard him sigh. God, that sigh was sooooooo dreamy- no, she wouldn't melt this time. Never again. Not for a boy who clearly thought she was impure and disgusting. "Haven't you done enough?" She hissed. She turned to face the wall.

"Turn around, Hermione." He begged.

"No."

"Please, Hermione, turn around."

"I said no. Why don't you just go find a hole to die in, you worthless bastard?" She snapped. His jaw hung open. Apparently, he hadn't heightened his chances of her falling for him by deterring her from this other boy. So, he went for plan b. He pulled the paper from his pocket and began to read it aloud.

"_Hannah fell into the kiss of her stormy-eyed captor, unable to control herself. She found his hands at her chest, rubbing her slowly. In a matter of minutes, she was in his bed, legs spread, and finding the length of her bitter enemy buried deep inside her. It was a flash of ecstasy, and she was screaming his name minutes later. '**Daniel! Oh, Daniel, yes! Harder, faster!**' And he obliged, continuing to fuck the little-" _

"How did you get that?!" Her voice sounded in alarm. Well, that got her attention. "That's personal!" She turned to grab at it, but Draco stood up to get it out of her reach. She stood up, too, and reached for her paper. He held it above her head teasingly, She didn't bother jumping for it. "Give it back, Malfoy." Give it back! As if she was getting away that easily.

"Try calling me something other than 'Malfoy.' That get's so old, Hermione. " Draco yawned as he folded the paper up in midair.

"Fine, give it back, Draco." She said it with a certain spite, and he decided to drag this out. He had a kindling of an idea what he wanted to happen. And, believe me, Draco always got what he wanted. His smirk grew even more dangerous than before, and Hermione flinched.

"Try again, little pet." The little pet part came out on accident. Draco bit back a curse at himself. _idiot, now look what you've done. She figured it out too quickly, _Draco silently panicked. Luckily, she looked unwilling to say it.

"I'm not saying that, and you know it. There's nothing that can make me say that." She stuttered nervously. I knew she was lying. "Now give me back my paper."

"Don't you think everyone would be interested to know that the Gryfinndor Princess isn't so innocent after all?" It just came out. That's the game he was playing at. Blackmail- not a foreign concept to either of them- was still pretty low, even with Malfoy standards. "We wouldn't want anyone knowing exactly how erotic you are, would we?"

Hermione hung her head. "No we wouldn't... Master." She sighed in defeat. Truthfully, Hannah had been her. And her stormy eyed captor? That was obvious.

Draco cast a spell on the paper and it disappeared. "I'm keeping that for leverage." Then he went in to kiss her tenderly. She melted and didn't fight against it. When the kiss ended, he patted her on the back, smirked, and said: "That's a good girl."

_**Well? What do you think? REVIEW! Nothing like constructive criticism! And even if you hated it, review and tell me what was wrong. I aim to please!**_


End file.
